Enjoy the Rite
by A-Court-Of-Fireheart
Summary: A Court of Thorns and Roses passage with gender bend characters. "Enjoy the Rite" will only cover the first meeting with Rhylia and Fenyro. Please, please, please be sure to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue!


**_ALL CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE ARE PROPERTY OF SARAH J MAAS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHRARCTERS OR THE STORY. ~_** _This story is a gender bend of the New York Times bestselling book A Court of Thorns and Roses._

 **Enjoy the Rite**

Stay in your chamber. Tamura had warned me. Specifically told me to remain in my chamber. I tried sincerely, I tucked myself into bed and did my best to ignore the pull of my curiosity. Oh but that wild, wicked voice weaving in between the drumbeats whispered otherwise. _Go,_ that voice said _,_ tugging at me, caressing my bones. _Go see_. Walking into the clearing of the ritual it pulsed with life excitement filled my gut. I blinked. Suddenly there were three beautiful strangers, dumbfounded as I beheld their sharp-featured faces—free of masks. They looked like High Fae, but there was something slightly different about them, something taller and leaner than Tamura or Lucia—something crueler in their pitch-black, depthless eyes. Faeries, then. The one grasping my arm smiled up at me, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "Human man," she purred running an eye over me. "We've not seen one of you for a while."

I tried yanking my arm back, but she held my elbow firm. "What do you want?" I demanded, keeping my voice steady and cold. The two faeries who flanked her smiled at me, and one grabbed my other arm—just as I went for my knife. "Just some Fire Night fun," one of them said, reaching out a pale, too-long hand to stroke the stubble on my jaw. I twisted my head away and tried to step out of her touch, but she held firm. None of the faeries near the bonfire reacted—no one bothered to look. My muscles tensed to fight them, dainty as they seemed I knew I was a twig underneath their grasp. The female in the center crept closer, gliding as she held my gaze in those fathomless eyes. "Tsk tsk. Naughty human." She held my face in her boney cold hands, gently like a lover's touch but her eyes told of other plans. I whipped my head back fiercely one of her nails snagging my skin as she let her arms drop lifelessly to her sides. I yanked my arms in earnest. Their grip tightened until it hurt, and they kept my hands well away from my knives. The three of them stepped closer, sealing me off from the others. I glanced around, looking for any ally. The one in the center held my gaze as she brought the finger that cut me to her mouth and sucked my blood from her nail. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. The three faeries giggled, a low hissing noise that ran along my body. "Once the Rite's performed, we'll have some fun, won't we? A treat—such a treat—to find a human man here."

I bared my teeth at her, "Get your hands off me," I said, loud enough for anyone to hear. Suddenly, a warm hand settled on my waist causing the trio to retreat bearing their canines. My arms fell slack on my sides as I turned to see my savior. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Everything about the stranger radiated sensual grace and ease. High Fae, no doubt. Her long black hair tumbled in soft curls past her shoulders that gleamed like raven feathers, offsetting her pale white skin and eyes the deepest shade of blue they were nearly violet. They twinkled with amusement as she drank me in with her violet eyes. She pressed her body into my side the curves of her heating my skin. I stifled a shuddered breath, the alarms in my head rang to run from this beautiful predator. Her pointed ears shook lightly; as if she can hear my heart triple in speed. The trickle of a laugh escaped her full pink lips, "Thank you for finding him for me," my savior said to the trio, smooth and polished. "Enjoy the Rite, ladies." Her words carried a bite to them as she broke her gaze and turned with a smug grin to the retreating group. The stranger stepped away from me to rake her alluring eyes up and down my body slowly stripping me with her eyes. There was utter silence and I owed her my gratitude but my tongue felt too heavy in my mouth to speak. Something about the way she stood in absolute stillness, the night seeming to press in closer around her, made me want to run much less speak. A half smile played on her lips, "What is a mortal man doing here on Fire Night?" Her voice was honeyed; a lover's purr that sent shivers through me, caressing every muscle and bone and nerve. I puffed my chest slightly, "My friends brought me." The drumming was increasing in tempo, building to a climax I didn't understand.

Her clothes- all black, all finely made- were cut close enough to emphasize every curve of her body that I could see how glorious she was. A mocking chuckle escaped her lips, "Oh? And who might these friends of yours be?" Her gaze unrelenting- a predator sizing up prey. "Two ladies," I lied smoothly. "Their names?" She prowled closer, crossing her arms across her chest. I retreated a little but kept my jaw set. Had I just traded three monsters for something far worse? When it became apparent I wouldn't answer, she laughed mockingly, "You are welcome, handsome. You know for saving your life." I bristled at her arrogance and took another step back. "It is strange that a mortal be friends two faeries," she mused and began circling slowly. I could have sworn tendrils of star-kissed night trailed in her wake. "Aren't humans usually terrified of us? Oh and aren't you, for that matter, supposed to keep to your side of the wall…dearie?" She grinned revealing her teeth, I had never been more terrified of a woman in all my life, but I would not let her know that. "Actually I've know them my whole life. I've never had anything to fear from them" She stopped her circling. She stood directly between my escape route. "Really? Hm is that why they brought you to the Great Rite and abandoned you?" I huffed, "They did not actually they went to get refreshments," I said and attempted to smile but the grin that grew on her lips told me she did not buy into the statement.

She smiled for a heartbeat longer. I had never seen anyone so beautiful – and never had so many warning bells pealed in my head because of it. "I'm afraid the refreshments are a long way off," she said, stepping closer "It might be a while before they return. May I, perhaps, escort you somewhere in the meantime?" She uncrossed her arms and offered a hand to me. She had been able to scare off those faeries without lifting a finer. "No," I said, my tongue still too thick and heavy. She dropped her hand and crossed them behind her back instead. "Well then, enjoy the Rite. Try to stay out of trouble." Her eyes gleamed in a way that suggest staying out of trouble meant staying far, far away from her. It might have been the biggest risk I'd ever taken but curiosity tugged at my mind again, I blurted, "So you are not a part of the spring court?" She turned to me, every movement deliberate and laced with lethal power, but I held my ground as I looked down at her giving me a lazy smile. "Sweet heart, do I look like I am part of the Spring Court?" She drawled, the words were tinged with mockery and arrogance that only an immortal could achieve. She chuckled under her breath. "No, I am not a part of the noble Spring Court. And glad of it." She gestured to her face, where a mask might go. I should have walked away, should have shut my mouth. "Why are you here, then?" The woman's eyes astonishing eyes seemed to glow- with enough of a deadly edge that I backed up a step. "Well tonight is the night all of the monsters have been let out of their cages, no matter what court they reside to. Granting me free roam to wherever I wish until dawn." The woman was laced with anomalies and I had enough of them for one night especially when her smile turned cold and cruel. "Right well, enjoy the Rite." I repeated and made my way as far from her as quickly as I could.


End file.
